Seeing you Again (raura)
by rroy1806
Summary: Chapter 1 Laura's POV Hi my name is Laura Marie Marano I am 20 years old. I live with my sister Vanessa and my 2 year old daughter Elizabeth Sara Lynch, Liz or Lizzy for short. Yes I know what your thinking why does my daughter have Ross Lynch's last name. Well something happened in college. Ross doesn't know yet because he went on a 2 year tour. End of POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laura's POV

Hi my name is Laura Marie Marano I am 20 years old. I live with my sister Vanessa and my 2 year old daughter Elizabeth Sara Lynch, Liz or Lizzy for short. Yes I know what your thinking why does my daughter have Ross Lynch's last name. Well something happened in college. Ross doesn't know yet because he went on a 2 year tour.

End of POV

Laura turned on the TV and put on celebs life channel (a/n not real).

Ross came on TV and said "I am exited to go back home and see all my old friends on Thursday"

Then Laura froze "He can't come back he just can't".

Then she realized what time it is, "Shoot I have to go to work"

(a/n Vanessa is with Liz in the other room)

She put on some nice clothes and went to work

Her clothes: cgi/set?id=120217475

**_I know its short but I have a lot of homework to finish. I didn't mention this earlier but I'm new here and this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Tell me if you want me to continue this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ross POV

Hi my name is Ross Lynch, and I'm 25 years old (a/n ok I changed Laura's age to 25 too)

I'm in a band called r5 and was in a show called Austin and Ally. When I first saw Laura I instantly liked her. Anyway when I went on my 2 year tour I lost all contact with her, I'm hoping I can see her again when I get back from my tour.

End of POV

Laura's POV

After I came home I changed into my PJ'S cgi/set?id=120392199 and went to bed. I woke up at 2:30 when Lizzy came to my room.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked her

"Mommy I'm scared"

"Do you want to sleep here?"

She nodded her head yes (a/n this is the Lizzy s/2+year+old+blonde+ it should be the 3rd one)

She came to my bed and slept.

End of POV

**I know I know short but I need to finish my homework and my science project. Also I'm doing this question every time I do a chapter thing so it's where I ask you guys a question and you guys answer it so here's the question: What is your favorite band? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ross POV

(a/n Ross came to his home place) After I got home I went straight to bed because I got home at 2 A.M. The next day when I woke up I unpacked got dressed and went to eat breakfast which was oatmeal. After I finished

I said "I'm going for a walk, ok?"

"Are you going to see Laura?" Riker asked

"Of coarse he is." Rydel suddenly said

All of R5 except Ross laughed.

"Whatever" I said and left.

I walked the familiar route to Vanessa's and Laura's house and rang the doorbell.

Laura's POV

(a/n Vanessa is at work)

I woke up the next day and got dressed and then dressed Lizzy.

I gave Lizzy her breakfast and ate mine. After we ate we heard the doorbell ring. I got Lizzy and went to open the door. When I saw who it was I froze.

"Hi Laura" ? Said

**_I think you all know who it is anyway here is the question: What is your favorite TV show? Also this is my shortest chapter so far not proud of it. Also for the outfit i relized that the links weren't working so Laura's outfit is on polyvore on kunju1221 and well thats all _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laura's POV

"hey Laura"

"hi"

"who's this cute little girl?"

no no no I cant answer this question what do I do.

"This is my mommy" said Lizzy

end of POV

Ross POV

my eyes widen and so did hers then Laura told me to come in.

wait a sec is this why she didn't contact me for 2 years well let's just find out.

i sit in the couch and so does she.

"Go play with your toys Lizzy while I him ok?" She said

once I guess, Lizzy left I told her "you have got a lot of explaining to do" I say

"seriously you sound like my dad" she said in an amused way

I just chuckled

just then the door opened. Laura told me that it was just Vanessa.

Then Vanessa came and her eyes widened and she said "did you tell him or are you going to tell him now?"

"I'm gonna tell him now" Laura said.

"oh ok"

" you guys are sorta creeping me out right now so can someone just tell me what's going on?"

"it's now or never I'm gonna tell you ok so just sit on the floor when I tell you "

she took a deep breath and said" that's ... Our daughter"

end of POV

Laura's POV

"that's ... Our daughter." And just like that Ross fainted great just great.

**there done yes ok so here you go hope you guys like it also if there are any mistakes I'm sorry I was doing it on my iPod and it's really hard to do but I finished it for you guys I know this is short but it's actually by longest chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura's POV

Vanessa's outfit (if the links are working): cgi/set?id=120595053

Laura's outfit: cgi/set?id=120595401

"Nessa what should I do"

"Remember before when Ross fainted if you said 'I don't like you' he wakes up right away"

"Right"

"Ross I don't like you and I never will if you don't get up"

Ross then just shot up and said "what?!"

Then Vanessa and I started laughing.

Ross POV

"Wait what and what you said before is true about Lizzy being our daughter?'

"Do you think I would be kidding about something like this also if you still don't believe me Vanessa's right here, you could ask her." Laura replied.

"Right why would you be kidding about something like this?"

"Wait a sec I have to go tell my parents right" I said

"Vanessa can you answer that question I'm going to check on Lizzy oh and by the way Ross her name is Elizabeth Sara Lynch" Laura suddenly said

"Way to make it weird Laura" Vanessa said in an annoyed voice.

End of POV

Laura's POV

"Lizzy can you come here I want to tell you something"

"Yea mommy"

"So you know that guy mommy was taking to well I'm going to tell you something about him OK?"

"Ok mommy"

"Come here lets go to the living room"

They went to the living room and saw Vanessa and Ross laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I was just taking about my biggest crush on Riker" Nessa said

"Really you still have a crush on him?" I asked

"Obviously!" Nessa replied

Ross and I laughed and Lizzy just had a confused look on her face.

"Mommy can you just tell me what you wanted to say"

"Right sorry sweetie so this is your…dad" I said to her.

"Laura don't we need to tell my parents about Lizzy."

"Right are we going now?"

"Yup"

"So let's go Nessa are you coming?"

"Sure why not any chance I get to see Riker."

At Ross's house

Ross POV

I rang the doorbell

**I know its short but I have a lot of homework to do and the q is wat is your fav song?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ross POV

I rang the doorbell to my house "Vanessa and Lizzy stay outside for a minute ok? Then let Lizzy come inside first and then Nessa come in and tell Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, and Riker about Lizzy then let me and Laura tell my parents got it?"

Everybody nodded yes.

The door opened it was Rydel who did

Rydel's outfit: rydels_outfit/set?id=120753460

"hey Ross hey Laura" luckily she didn't see Vanessa or Lizzy plus Vanessa and Lizzy was super quiet. We came in and Laura started to hide behind my back. Anyway Riker asked me why Laura was hiding behind my back. I told him that I'll get to that then I said I have an announcement to make. Right on timing Lizzy came in and went to Laura then Vanessa came in as planned. Then I saw Nessa take all my siblings and talking to them which I hope was what I told her to say. My mom asked "Laura who's this baby?"

"Um…"

"Mom that's…Laura's and my baby and she's 2 please don't yell at me"

They just looked at me with their mouths wide open.

"what the heck?" They all said at the same time.

"What" i said

Laura's POV

they all looked at me shocked but suddenly Mrs. Lynch came up to me and hugged me i stood there for a moment and then hugged back.

then Rydel came up to me and said " hey Laura what's the baby's name and cane i talk to you in private."

"her name is Elizabeth but everyone just calls her Lizzy and sure."

In Rydel's room

she lock the door and then said "what did you do when you had a crush on Ross because i have a crush on Ratliff?"

"i did nothing and you have a crush on ratliff"i started jumping up and down so did rydel

"so what should i do?"

"I have no idea!"

"wanna go shopping?"she suddenly asked

i replied" sure give me 10 minutes and can Lizzy come?"

"OK and and of coarse Lizzy can come she is my niece after all."

10 minutes later

at Laura's house

Laura wearing cgi/set?id=120848328

lizzy wearing .

rydel wearing cgi/set?id=120848593

2 hours later

we bought a lot of clothes rydel. i said

well obviously we did we went to 2 malls and all the stores in them. rydel replied

lizzy want some frozen yogurt. i asked

yes mommy please.

OK. i said

**_What do you think is going to happen next? The question of the day is what is your favorite TV show._**


End file.
